


Pick Me Up

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nothing’s wrong with my pick up lines dude. And besides, what would you know about pick up lines anyway?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

“I would call heaven to tell then they’re missing an angel but I’m kinda hoping you’re a slut.”

The sound of the slap resounded through the canyon, but Tucker was honestly just glad that that was all he had gotten. He was almost out of pick up lines, and he was pretty sure that if he used one more on Carolina, she was going to disembowel him. A slap was much more preferred.

“Oh, Tucker. I don’t know why you even try.”

He picked up his helmet and tucked it under his arm, turning towards the condescending voice.

“Oh shut up Donut.”

“I mean, with your looks, you could probably get any girl you wanted! The only thing wrong is your approach!”

He cocked his head, slightly intrigued.

“What’s wrong with my approach?”

Donut pulled his helmet off so that Tucker could see him roll his eyes, sitting down on a rock and setting it next to him.

“You use pick up lines that would make a dog bite you.”

Tucker scoffed at that, sitting down on a fallen tree across from Donut.

“Nothing’s wrong with my pick up lines dude. And besides, what would you know about pick up lines anyway?”

“That’s a nice smile you’ve got there. Too bad its not all you’re wearing.”

Tucker blinked at him before cracking a smile.

“That isn’t too bad.”

“I wish you were a door, cause then I could slam you all night long.”

He snorted, shaking his head at Donut’s smirk.

“Where the fuck did you learn these?”

“Had them all used on me at one point or another.”

“God damn. Got any more?”

“Sorry, but you owe me a drink, when I saw you I dropped mine.”

“Wow.”

“Sex is a killer. Wanna die happy?”

“Classy.”

“You have 206 bones in your body, want one more?”

“Should it worry me that you had that one used on you?”

“Nope! Here’s one that you should like: Hey baby, whatdya say we go behind this rock and get a little boulder?”

Tucker blinked. He stared at Donut’s shit eating grin for a moment before cracking up, letting out a loud laugh. By the time he sobered up there were tears in his eyes.

“You’re an asshole.”

“Yup!”

He stared at the grin on Donut’s face, smiling back at him.

“Did the sun come out or did you just smile?”

The look on the red soldier’s face was priceless. He stopped for a moment, his face getting red as he tried not to grin even wider, and he looked at the ground instead of at Tucker.

“Not all of my pick up lines are ‘shitty’.”

The pink soldier chuckled, looking up when Tucker stood. The teal soldier winked at him, relishing in the blush he got back before slipping his helmet back on.

“Later Red!” he called over his shoulder, wiggling his hips a little more than usual in his walk back to blue base.

The canyon was practically empty, and hey, he always did have a thing for blonds.


End file.
